Freaky Friday
by CDsOnTheWall
Summary: Clare's life is hell, and Eli's is just as worse...but neither knows that. What happens when a fortune cookie makes them switch lives? Will they see the other has it bad, or will it only make them distance from each other more. Can you tell me?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! I hope you like this story. It'd be kind of funny to see this happen.**

"Clare! You're running late!" Mrs. Edwards called. She was eating an apple, putting on her new heels and yelling for Jake and Clare to hurry. Clare grabbed her bag off her bed and headed out of her room. She saw Jake in the corner of her eye struggling to keep his stuff in his hands when he bumped into her and made them fall. Clare grabbed the rail before she went tumbling down. Jake however fell 5 steps before he caught onto the wood covered steps. "GA!" He shouted. "Whoa! Better watch out Jake, next time I won't be as generous." Clare threw his big bag on his back and walked down the stairs, avoiding her mother's eyes. "Clare, be nice!" Helen warned, but Clare slammed the door mid-sentence.

"No understands me, Adam." Clare complained. Adam lurked behind, trying to keep up with the stressed teenager. He had to stick with Clare since his mom ordered Eli was too "Intense". Adam told her that Eli was the only friend who got him for him, but what Ms. Torres says, goes. Eli was almost a little pissed, but saw it was best to follow Ms. Torres' words then break them. Clare avoided Eli too; she believed he was a bad influence on her now burned-in-flames life.

Adam was silent, probably thinking of something to say to the girl. "Clare-""And, Jake isn't making it easier. He acts like everything are jolly when he knows damn well it isn't." Clare covered her mouth when Adam saw her curse. It was a little weird having Saint Clare spitting out profanities…Poor Adam has to get used to it. Once Clare made it to her locker, she stole a look at Eli, who was hanging out with Imogen, Fiona, and some other drama club members. Clare could remember a time when Eli would think twice before hanging out with them. It was as if she wished she, Adam, and Eli were still as close as the old days.

Eli looked at her, and smiled but quickly turned back. "Clare, you still like Eli don't you?" Adam asked. He felt sorry for his love stuck friends, even if it was a little annoying. "More than anything, Adam." She replied, never taking her eyes off of Eli. "Then go for it, go out with him tonight. Do it and you'll feel better." He urged, handing her some books to hold. He pulled out his phone and dialed Eli's number and then handed it to Clare. A long time ago, Clare deleted his number, so whenever she had to call him, she either didn't or she called Adam to call him for her.

Eli reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he stared at it for a second, and then answered. "Um, Adam?" Eli said into the phone. He looked over at Clare's locker, but neither Clare nor Adam was there. Little did he know that they were hiding behind the lockers. "Hey, Eli. It's me, Clare… I was wondering if you'd like to go out to a Chinese restaurant. I would love to catch up with you." Clare spoke into the other end. Eli was a little shocked. The girl who ignored him for half of his 11th grade year was now asking him out. "Sure, Clare. See you after school?" He was more than pleased when Clare replied with a yes and hung up. "Tonight's the night. Make a move." Adam pushed. _I will, Adam. You don't how much your friendship means to me._

Now that Clare was dressed casually, she was ready to hang out with her former BF, best friend, dude…thing. She could only imagine what Eli was thinking when she asked him to go to dinner. _I hope he doesn't think it's a date._ She silently prayed. He could only mess things up if he came onto her at any point. "A little dressed up for spaghetti tacos aren't we?" Jake's husky voice commented. Clare was startled and knocked over her mini mirror; she thanked God that it didn't break. "What do you want, Jake? I'm meeting up with an old friend." Jake walked in her room touching random objects and smiling at old memories… at least ones he remembered. "Like who? Alli? Please say Alli, she's been bugging me to get you to talk to her!" Jake pleaded. _Alli? Begging for my attention through Jake? She's going to have to try harder than that. _"No…it's none of your business, now go eat your spaghetti tacos and leave me be!" She smiled and pushed him out of the room. "Ouch!" Jake shouted. She heard him chuckle and walk away. "If it wasn't for this manicure I'd scratch off your face." She yelled her threat through her wall. His bed was basically facing her hers on the other side of the wall. She could hear him toss and turn every single second of the night. "That and you have no upper body strength what so ever." He turned on some rock music so he didn't have to hear her next shout. She smiled, she won.

Clare was seated at a table next to a window, waiting for Eli when she saw him walk into the restaurant. "Hey, Clare. Thanks for inviting me. There was some traffic so I was held up. Hope you don't mind." He smiled down at her. "No, not at all. So how've been?" She asked, picking up her menu. "It's been…going." He says, mirroring her exact movements. "I wanted to tell you, I've missed this." He said randomly. "Me too, It's nice hanging out with my best friend again." She answered. Now he looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean, Clare? Isn't this a date?" She knew Eli was looking at her face, but she had no expression. She was just staring. "No. What made you think that silly thing?"

"Well, it wasn't silly 3 months ago."

"…That's over, Eli. We tried being together and it failed."

"Fortune cookie?" A woman came over, holding two cookies in her hand. The couple snatched them out of her hand and went back to their argument.

"No, it was just you finding yourself. Seriously, Clare."

"Don't you "Seriously, Clare" me! I'm never gonna love you the way I did okay? So stop hoping!"

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"Stop being so expectant that we'll get back together!" Clare got up from the table and ran to the ladies' room, with Eli trailing close behind. "Clare! Slow down, I can't keep up!" Clare slammed the door shut in Eli's face, not wanting to here another word. Eli slid down the wall, in agony, he reached for his fortune cookie and opened it.

Clare blew her bangs from her face to keep them from getting in her eyes. She looked down at her clenched hand and noticed she still had the fortune cookie, slightly crushed. She opened it and reached for the little piece of paper inside it.

"You will finally understand the one opposite from you." They both read aloud, but not loud enough for the other to hear.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Suddenly, the entire restaurant started to shake, making Eli and Clare cling to the door in fear. The lights shook and the doors opened and closed. Clare stood up, and swung the door open, revealing Eli. He reached for Clare's hand and pulled her into a hug, trying to stay steal. After what seemed like minutes, the shaking stopped. The two looked each other in the eye. "That was weird." Clare said. "Yeah." Eli replied. The two walked out of the hallway and stared in confusion. Everyone was sitting and acting like nothing had happened at the moment. It blew their minds to the point where they were seriously thinking they'd gone crazy.

After Clare got home, she took a long shower before approaching her mother. "Mom, are you okay?" Clare asked, standing at the other end of the dining room table. Her mother looked up from the papers in front of her. "What do you mean honey? Of course I'm okay." Her mother's slightly raspy voice asked. "It's just… the earthquake." Helen stared at her in awkward silence. "Honey, there was no earthquake." Clare was really bugging now. "Yes there was, it was crazy." "Sweetheart, maybe you need some rest. Get some sleep, tomorrow you're going with me and Jake to the museum. Jake wants to see some stuff." Clare turned away and concluded this: Maybe Clare Edwards is crazy.

Eli shuffled in his bed, feeling weird all over. He felt fine one second, and like hell the next. What was happening to him?

Clare shifted, trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep on. But nothing felt right, she had the urge to just get up and walk around, but her body was cold and shaking from the wind coming from the fan in her room… wait, she doesn't have a fan in her room. Eli does.

**A/N: What'd you think? I won't continue unless you give me your feedback. This is definitely based off of Freaky Friday. Tomorrow is going to be ever weirder…. **

**Toddles!**


	2. Realization Dawns On Me

**A/N: T-hanks for the reviews you guys! This chapter is basically Eli and Clare finding out that they're in each other's bodies. Weird stuff is going to be happening. Thanks to a reviewer, I decided to put off their finding out about who is who until…well read and you'll find out.**

**.queen:**

**Um, Maybe…?**

**EClareFan101:**

**(Twirls hair around finger and giggles) Well, I mean, I guess. **

**To the story muthamuffins!**

"Baby boy? Eli, sweetie get up!" Clare heard someone yell in her ear. She opened her eyes and saw Ms. Goldsworthy there. She started to panic. _Please tell me I didn't sleep with Eli…_ "Ms. Goldsworthy?" She just gave her a confused look and ruffled her hair. "Silly boy, what happened to CeCe?" _Silly BOY? What the hell was going on?_ Clare looked around the room for a mirror, but Eli didn't have one. She remembered he didn't like mirrors, some deep crap about it being dangerous to show your true colors or something. CeCe got up and walked to Eli's closet, grabbed an outfit and handed it to her. "Wear this, you last day at Degrassi before the summer trip to Jake's cabin!" CeCe exclaimed. Clare reluctantly got up and headed to the bathroom. She set the clothes down and avoided the mirror. Before she found out what was going on, she needed a long hot shower. Clare squealed when the hot water covered her body, but quickly relaxed. A few minutes later, she decided to step out and see herself. She started from head to toe. Taking in everything one body part at a time.

Her feet were big.

She had a- thing?

Where were her boobs?

She couldn't see the face though, that it is, until she wiped the fog off the mirror. Her knees went weak; her head collided with the floor, her mouth open in complete awe…

She's Eli Goldsworthy.

Eli woke up to a start, happy to get up, but sad that he had to go back to school. Good thing that it was the last day. He felt a pillow hit his head, and he jumped. He flipped the covers back on his head. "Clare! Get up!" Why is someone yelling Clare? I'm Eli… "Clare, it's time to go to school." _Hey, I know that voice. _Before Eli could narrow down his accusations, the covers flew off showing Jake in all his glory, without a shirt. "Ew put a shirt on." Eli said, or at least, he thought he said. _Why was his voice so high? _"Puh-lease. I'm a Hollister model at best." Jake ran a hand over his 6 pack. "Really, seems like a hand model suits you better." Eli countered. Eli almost forgot about his situation while he talked to Jake. He got up and walked over to a dresser. _Sweet mother molasses, why DO I HAVE BOOBS?_

Searching for each other was pure torture. Eli kept getting caught in a conversation with Adam, which he didn't mind, while Clare kept getting cornered by drama geeks. Overall, neither was very happy at the moment. Finally, Clare and Eli gave up, and started to yell each other's names. Pushing through crowds and screaming the name over and over again. Eli was a little shocked at how people looked at him like he was crazy, if he was in his normal body, he'd be used to it. Eli felt someone big hit his chest and it instantly hurt. "OWW!" He screamed, but it least he didn't have to worry about it being a manly scream. He looked up and saw himself, "Who dressed you?" He asked in horror. Eli- I mean, Clare rolled her eyes and reached out to pull Clare- I mean Eli up. "BIGGER PROBLEMS HERE! You're me and I'm you!" Clare shouted. Clare couldn't help but shed a tear. Eli quickly wiped away and cleared his throat. "1. DO NOT cry. Okay, how did we change bodies?" Clare pondered for a minute. "Ever since last night, the earthquake! My mom said it didn't happen. And the fortune cookies! What did they say?" Clare asked. Eli was being pushed to go a million miles per hour, but it wasn't helping. "I don't know. But this is creepy, what are we going to do?" He asked clinging to Clare. "I'll be you and you'll be me. Then after school, we go home and search for the fortunes, once we find them, we go back to the restaurant and ask the lady what she did to us." Clare suggested. Eli kissed her on the cheek, "You are a genius!" and then ran off. Clare could only hide her blush for so long.

The rest of the day went by quickly; it almost was weird not going to the same classes or hanging out with the same people. Clare found out a lot about Eli though, the drama club expected a lot out of him. And Eli noticed Clare had a tough life at home, with Jake being an ass and all. Clare fixed up her outfit and walked out of the school, where she saw Eli sitting with his legs wide open, in a dress? "Eli! Close your legs." "What? Oh…" He slammed his legs shut which made some guys laugh.

Clare yanked his arm and took him back to her house where they searched through tons of clothes, drawers, LITERALLY turning her bed upside down. "Hey, Clare. I've been meaning to ask you…why did you scream this morning." Jake's voice echoed through the room. Clare started to freak; she turned to Eli who had no idea either. He got up and walked over to Jake before he could see Clare standing in the far corner. "Oh, I saw- I found zits all over my face, but I think I just need to clean that damn mirror…that's all." Eli giggled nervously. "Okay, thanks I guess." Jake walked back to his room, playing with a rubix cube. Eli waved until he closed the door, breathing heavily. "That was close." Clare said. "This jacket is suffocating." She threw the leather jacket on the bed and smiled as her head hit the soft cusiony surface. "I missed you soft bed. Eli's bed was so hard and stiff." Clare was starting to ramble. "Clare! Get a hold of yourself, we need to check out that restaurant. There's a good chance we can find the lady, a bad chance if she doesn't remember us."

When they arrived, Eli clutched to Clare as if they were on a date. Possibly because guys kept staring at her. "What are you doing?" Clare asked. "They won't stop staring at me, I feel so violated." Eli explained. Clare once again rolled her eyes, that is, until she found the waitress who served them. "Um excuse me, remember us?" Clare asked. "How could I forget? Your constant yelling was driving my customers away." The woman said sarcastically. "Anyway, you gave us some fortune cookies…and now we're…different people." Eli whispered. The lady's eyes opened up, and she tried to hide her fear behind a smile, "Would you excuse me, for one, moment- MAMA!" She ran to the back of the restaurant and started yelling at some old lady, who in return yelled back in Chinese.

Eli and Clare were honestly really lost. "What now?" Clare asked. On cue, the ladies came back. "I'm so sorry, but my mother must've given you those cookies." The younger one said. "Okay…BUT WE SWITCHED BODIES!" Eli yelled. "Okay, okay. Listen, the only way you two could change back is when you both see the other through their eyes. Then you switch back, everything is fine." The woman reassured them. "But my mother is going on her honeymoon and my brother is throwing a party. I have to be at both…in my body." Clare pleaded. The woman gave her sad eyes, and sadly, that was all she could give them. "I am sorry; there is nothing I can do."

"So we're stuck like this forever?" Eli stomped out of the restaurant. "Yeah, pretty much." Clare said shakily, her eyes started to water and she broke down and cried. Eli scoffed and helped her up. "Hey, look at me! You're Eli Goldsworthy, you don't cry." He said. "But how are we going to get back?" Clare said between sniffles. "I don't know, but we've got to do it, and do it fast."

**A/N: How was that? Well, at the party everyone is getting lei'd! Leis? You know the flower necklaces? I can't believe I just said that…. Any who, trouble for Clare: She still has feelings for Eli and Jake. Trouble for Eli: Imogen's coming.**

**Toodles! **


	3. Jake Martin: Destroy Him

**A/N: You guys rock! I'm going back to writing on the go so no italics in this chapter. I also can't use bold print either which is kinda my thing. This chapter is going to start as the kids get to the cabin. It's going to be confusing for you and I, cause sometimes I get really confused myself. There will be some nowhere to run stuff in here. But it's my version called somewhere to run. It's got a different concept...sort of.  
><strong>

Clare felt the warm yet cold air brush against her skin as she rode her bike to the cabin. Weird feelings erupted through her body making her want to go faster. Originally, Clare asked Bullfrog and Cece to drive her, but they told her he had wanted to ride his bike for a long time. She had to "Go with the Flow" as Eli stated and take the stupid bike. Wonder what Eli was doing in that big truck of Jake's...

Eli was trying not to overreact but it was hard when he was sitting next to Jake Martin, his mortal enemy. What did Clare see in him? "Clare, I feel sorry for the way I broke up with you at prom. But seriously, it isn't about us, it's about our parent's happiness." Jake soothingly stroked Eli's hand. Eli snatched it away. "Stop touching me, you glorified douche!" Eli screamed. Jake stopped the car immediately, Eli at first thought Jake was angry but then saw his surroundings, he was at the cabin. "Clare, I know you hate me but please don't take it out on me when we're so close to getting over it." Jake tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working. "I'm fine, Jake. Just leave me alone." Eli opened the door and left the car, only to fall on the dusty ground. He could hear Jake snickering and sneered into the air. "Clare! Are you ok?" He heard a high pitched voice yell at him. He turned his head to the side, please don't be- "Alli! What a...pleasant surprise!" He covered. Alli helped him up and he dusted off his dress. "So you're still talking to me? I guess this will be a good getaway." Alli held her head up high and smiled. Eli saw Drew, Katie, Marisol and Bianca get out of a small black convertible, Bianca being the most pissed. He noticed Marisol jump on Jake and hug him tightly. Katie held onto Drew as Bianca passed them by, overall, everyone was the same. "Eli! Eli!" He heard his voice, not Clare's, yell. Everyone turned to Clare who was riding up on his bike. She looked at Eli, and then remembered whose name she was calling. "Joking, guys! I know I'm here." She quickly peddled away on her bike next to the cabin. Eli felt like yelling at her for almost blowing the cover, but come on, who could get mad at Clare?

"Ew, why does it smell like… wet dog?" Marisol complained. Everyone groaned in unison when Marisol slapped her leg and said, "If I get West Nile…" Jake shot her a devious smile and went to his room to get himself ready. Drew, Katie and Marisol sat on the couch while Bianca, Alli and Clare leaned against the walls and chairs. "So, what do we do now?" Bianca bit her fingernail before she scratched Alli's arm in boredom. Drew stifled a laugh when Alli shouted "Damn" at her. Clare was staring at her sharpie colored nails when she saw Eli come toward her, obviously really worried. _Do I look like that in real life? _"Come on…Eli, I need to talk to you in here. Now." Eli dragged Clare's hand pulled her into one of the bedrooms. "Look, I know that you may not like this but…we need to find out whatever we need to find out and become normal, this is weird." Eli stated. To be honest, Clare thought Eli was going to be the laid back one, but she was more relaxed then he was. "Um, how do we do that?" She sat on the bed and smiled when she noticed the outfit Eli wore: A pink skirt, pink tank top, and black flats. Nothing Clare would wear. "I saw this really weird movie where this girl and her mom changed spots for like a week or something, in the end, when they understood each other and crap, they went back to normal." Clare snickered. "You watch Disney Channel?" Eli frowned, pushing Clare down on the bed and paced back in forth. This made Clare break into a loud fit of laughter. "….Ok….I am sorry, but what do I possibly have to understand about you? You like black stuff; you drove a hearse, and your girlfriend Julia died. No biggie." Eli stopped pacing. "Oh, well in that case, the only things to understand about you are you're the cute, obedient, Christian girl." Eli spat. Clare reached into her pocket and pulled out a cross necklace. "Not anymore." They heard a faint knock on the door, making Clare jump. The door opened and in came Marisol. "Hey guys, just a warning, you may not wanna go outside." She made a face and closed the door. Eli looked at Clare with a very pained expression. Clare got up and opened the door, to her surprise, she saw Drew singing California Gurls and Bianca standing next to him doing different moves while Katie did her best to mimic them. Clare rushed to the door not wasting any time. "Uh, what are you guys doing?" Eli asked, generally confused. "Oh hey Clare! We're just playing Just Dance 3-""DREW! Keep singing!" Bianca scolded. He looked down and started to sing the second verse to the song. Eli walked out of the room when he heard Jake and Alli scream Eli's name. When he finally got out of the cabin, he saw Jake and Alli, under a blanket, both topless. Eli averted his eyes away as quickly as they landed. "Clare, it's not what it looks like." Jake said, putting his shirt back on. Alli followed his suit, trying to be a little secretive. "Ok, while I get that image out of my mind, where did Clare go?" He asked. Jake looked at Alli with confusion. "Clare, you're standing right here." Eli looked down at himself, remembering. "….So I am, so I am." He just walked in the direction he heard loud sobs. She must've looked insane crying over Jake and Alli having sex when Clare's body should've been. He finally found her sitting next to a tree. Her arms were wrapped around the legs she now owned. He felt bad, he and Clare broke up, and Jake cheated on her, the icing on the cake- no wait, the cake is she is in her ex-boyfriend's body! "Clare, I know you're probably really sad and scared…but don't be. Jake's a total jackass if he thinks he can just get away with things like this." Eli spoke slowly while sitting next to the girl. "Please, don't try to make me feel better Eli, it won't work." She said, looking up into his eyes. "I feel like an idiot basically talking to myself." He admitted. She chuckled and let go of her legs. "Yeah? Well I feel like a freak because you don't know how to dress. I have rep to maintain!" She joked. He laughed out loud, not caring if Jake and Alli heard. "You're alright, when you consider. Look, I know in the movies, we would've kissed by now, but since that's not the case…" Clare spoke quietly, but just loud enough for Eli to feel like she was yelling it off the empire state building. He looked sad, but didn't mention it. "I finally understand what it's like to be Clare Edwards. It actually kinda sucks being in a house with your on and off boyfriend along with the fact that your mom just got married to his dad. I have issues, but not that bad." Eli said. It made Clare feel a shiver go down her spine, it was all Clare wanted to hear, someone understood her. "I still don't understand you, Goldsworthy. Guess that means we gotta do something about it." Clare replied, getting up and dusting herself off. "Absolutely. But first, can we address the fact that we need to show Jake Martin we aren't fazed?" Eli asked, putting his arm around Clare. "Yep, let's just hope this writer doesn't try to give us something totally pathetic to do like kiss or whatever. She has a tendency to do that." Clare and Eli walked off together.

**A/N: OUCH (Says in best Canadian accent)! You hurt me, Clare. I was thinking, not that I am anymore, but I was thinking to end this story right here on this chapter. But there is SO MUCH more to discuss. We will get to that later, but for now, let's reminisce on some things…**

**Imogen did not show up in this chapter. That was an unfortunate accident that I really don't feel like fixing right now…**

**Jake and Alli having sex were a little different then Jake and Alli kissing. Gives Clare an even better reason to tell that dick to stick it somewhere else. Hahaha.**

**Somewhere to run was what I meant. In the end, Clare had someone to run to, Eli. It seems cheesy, but I don't like how Clare just automatically went back to Jake in nowhere to run, it was a little confusing and weird for my taste.**

**It's almost midnight, let me get some sleep and I PROMISE the next chapter will be better. Well, time to check the spelling. TOODLES!**


	4. Fill Me Up, Tear Me Down

**A/N: This like…took me 40 minutes to write and edit. I just hope that I have this one in the bag. This chapter is a little different, It's going to be totally Clare's point of view, Clare figuring out why Eli is they Eli is. Imogen WILL be in this chapter and have a lot to do with why Eli has been happier. Clare will be very jealous and I think Imogen and her are going to have a little talk. I know I should be saying exactly what they'll do but I write these Author Notes before I actually write the story… So….Read it!**

_It was mainly me,_

_I had turned him on,_

_I just never gave him the satisfaction._

Clare wrote in her diary. Thinking upon the events that happened last night, her and Eli were basically interrogated by Adam when they got home. Not to mention, Eli had to deal with her parent's constant questioning. At the end of the day, having Eli around isn't half bad.

"Hey Eli! Over here." She heard a familiar voice yell. She slipped the diary into Eli's 'Man Bag' that he bought for her…just in case she tried to wear her normal pink messenger bag. "Hi…Imogen." She said slowly. Imogen sat herself on Clare's lap, picking at the leather jacket Eli ALSO picked out. "So, I know we have to rehearse that kiss in your play but…" Imogen started to fiddle with her shirt buttons. "I was thinking maybe we can rehearse something else in the drama room. I talked Fiona out of the keys so we have the whole drama room to ourselves."

Clare gulped and felt to push Imogen off of her, but she could see Eli in the corner of her eye waving intensely. "And as much as I would love to do that I have to go get….something." She ran as fast as she could and wailed. When she finally reached Eli, she whisper yelled at him, "Meet me by the drama room." Eli was a little confused but decided to keep going as if nothing happened.

Imogen almost broke out into a million tears. Eli just rejected her. She reached her hand down to rest on the bench when she felt leather under her fingertips. She looked to see that there was Eli's bag and coat sitting on the other side of the bench. She looked around before she picked the items up and went to class.

Eli walked up to the drama room door and tried to peek through the cracks, wondering where Clare was when he felt a big hand yank him inside. At first he almost stumbled over his new feet but then he felt an arm grab his. "Who is this?" Eli asked through the piercing dark. "Me, Eli. It's Clare. I need to talk to you." Eli finally found solid ground. "Ok, what?" "Look, I know you want to get this stupid body switching thing over with, but I have to say, I need to stay like this. Do you know how great it is being away from Jake and my mom AND Glen? Besides, your parents are amazing!" Eli was scoffing, making Clare retaliate. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone to shine the light on Eli's face. "Clare, your life sucks! I mean seriously, your brother keeps hitting on me, your mom might definitely have something up her ass, and your dad…" Eli trailed off. Clare stared him down. "Look, There is nothing I can do about it, except figure out whatever the hell I have to figure out. I can't believe you're being selfish." She said, folding her arms. "Are you serious? Clare, the only selfish one here is you. This isn't a blessing, it's a curse. My life isn't magically easy to deal with. You don't know the half of it." He grabbed around until he felt the knob and opened the door, leaving Clare alone.

"What just happened?" She asked herself. All of a sudden, the lights fell on. "Yes, what just happened?" Imogen Moreno stood on the big stage, holding Eli's bag and jacket. "You see, at first, I came here to make sure you weren't hooking up with another girl. I also noticed my Fiona's keys missing, so my first instinct was you were coming here." She got off the stage and waltzed over to Clare. "Tsk, tsk. Poor Eli… or should I say Clare? You and him switched bodies? Such a shame, no wonder Eli's been avoiding me, it wasn't Eli. If it was, we would have been all over this floor weeks ago." Imogen twirled the jacket around her finger. "Imogen, me and Eli switched bodies only 3 days ago. Eli generally doesn't like you." "And THAT Clare, is where you are wrong! He's been too busy with you… but I will change that. Here's the low down, you get Eli to like me- more than he already does, and I'll keep this little thing a secret. Remember, that's not all I know." Clare gulped for the 23rd time today. Was she seriously threatening her? And more importantly, what was she going to do about it?

**A/N: This really wasn't a chapter, more like a filler. Just giving me time to write some more. Don't be mad. It'll all be worth it. So review and tell me what you thing Clare is going to find out about Eli!**


	5. The One Thing We Needed Brung Us Here

**A/N: I was tempted to place this on a school day, but I know I would've automatically made Eli apart of this, so I'm going to make this on a Saturday. So… I decided I'm going to bring a little someone into the mix, along with another someone. Enjoy!**

"Eli! Get down here!" Cece's voice spoke. Clare rolled over and stared at the clock. "Got it." She replied. Getting off her butt, she walked down the stairs to the living room where she saw Bullfrog sprawled out on the couch. "Your dad is drunk again, you'll watch him and I'll take over the show. We clear?" Cece's words came at Clare so fast, she was surprised she caught three of them. "Yes, Ma'am." Cece ran her fingers through her hair and grabbed her purse, after kissing Clare goodbye, she was out the door. She didn't know how long she was staring at the door, but it took her enough time realize Bullfrog had gotten up. "Dad- I mean, Bullfrog, Where are you going?" She asked. Bullfrog held his head tightly and walked to the fridge, pulling out cold pizza. "You wanna go again?" Clare looked confused, picking at her collar. "Go where? Bullfrog you're scaring me." Clare knew it sounded weak but she really was scared. "Whenever I fake a hangover, it's so we can go to Mr. Mann's house." Clare wondered what that even meant, but Bullfrog led her outside and into the vintage car, driving to wherever the hell they were driving to.

When they arrived, it was a tiny little house that looked like it'd had been abandoned, but Clare knew better, there were people outside. A woman, who looked like she'd just woken up, and a man who was yelling at the woman. Bullfrog instinctively honked the horn when they pulled into the driveway. The man and woman parted and stared at the car, with gigantic smiles on their faces. "Todd, Angela." Bullfrog greeted. Angela hugged him tightly, and Todd came towards Clare. He threw his arms around her, and she wondered who this was. "We're going to be working on….Julia's room today. You can take some stuff if you want, Eli." Then it clicked in her head. They were cleaning out Julia's house? Why? Was she a hoarder too? As she walked into the house, she saw a person looking around sadly. It seemed to be some tall guy with big hands and the same hair as Julia's…Is he her brother? "Eli, this is Elliot." _Wow, this Julia girl really has a thing for boys names that start with an E. _"Hi, Elliot. Are you Julia's brother?" She knew she shouldn't have asked, given the situation, it would only make people suspicious. "…No. I'm her ex, we dated 2 months before you came along…" The boy spoke bitterly and walked into the kitchen. The house looked small on the outside but huge on the inside. It looked to be burnt in flames. "Wow, what happened?" Clare asked getting a good look at everything. All of a sudden, Angela started crying hysterically. The man, Todd, came to Clare's rescue and led her over to a small area where Angela couldn't hear, "When Julia died, Angela tried to burn the house down, and she intended on going down with it. Clare's heart began to race, she looked at Todd, then Angela, and Elliot. Eli has every right to be as sad as he is. Things aren't as jolly as Bullfrog and Cece make it out to be. She pushed past Todd and walked down a long hall where 3 bedrooms abided. She saw one, and wasn't sure who's room it was, but guessed it was Julia's any way. She walked in and saw black everything, black bed, black walls, even black carpet. There was a picture on the wall that reminded her of the one in Eli's room. She only then noticed that above her bead was written in red spray paint, _Lullabies for the DEAD._ That was weird, Why did she capitialize dead? It was like it stood for something. Clare wanted to run and hide, girls like these were always marked as demons by her mother… she saw Elliot move into the room and a slow speed. He flopped onto the bed and gave her a death glare, "Aw, just how I remember it. Julia used to LOVE making love on this bed." The dude teased, making Clare's skin crawl. Instead of saying anything else, she walked out of the room out of uncomfortable habit. _Poor Eli…_ "Elliot! Get your ass off Julia's bed!" Clare jumped at the word _ass._ I know, she's clean like that. "Eli, we should go. Your mom just texted me and says we'll have to come back later." Bullfrog explained. He shot Clare a glance like, _Let's get out of here…now!_ Without another word, they left.

"Bullfrog, sorry for my memory but…why do we come here?" Bullfrog looked over at Clare, apologetically I think. "To mourn, that was the only way you could get your frustration out instead of hurting anybody. Clare felt her head feel light. "So, do you think Clare would still like me…even if I'm like this?" She asked. She felt weird saying her own name in a sentence. Bullfrog smiled, placing his hand on his son's leg, rubbing it, and putting it back on the steering wheel. "Eli, no matter what, if Clare still loves you she'll get over it. It's not her fault that she doesn't know about these things…it's just she should know. Bullfrog had a point, if she had known about Eli's problems, she would never treat him the way she did.

Once Clare arrived back at the Goldsworthy house, she reached for a soda in the fridge and chugged it down, but felt tiny soda droplets trickle down her shirt. She jumped at the sudden contact. "Oh, Eli! Stop being so messy!" Cece kissed her cheek and closed the fridge. Thing is, Cece caught Bullfrog out of the house…so he was on probation. Clare decided to meet up with Eli today, it only seemed right. She grabbed the keys to Bullfrog's mustang and headed out the door.

"Thanks for meeting up with me, Eli. I did your shift for you today." Clare said, being matter-of-a-fact wise. The Dot was the fanciest place, but everyone who was anyone at Degrassi ended up here…somehow… "Oh, you did?" Eli's face read concerned. Clare felt sorry, looking at him-well, herself, but still seeing the pain. "Eli, I want you to know I don't hate you. If anything I-" "Love me?" Clare blushed at his persistence. "Yes." He perked up, placing his hands on the table. "Clare, can I ask you something really weird?" He asked, getting up. Clare mirrored his actions suspiciously, "What?" What happened next, Clare didn't expect. Eli put his hands on Clare's shoulders and positioned her, then he leaned forward, standing on his tip toes. Clare kissed back, but she felt something weird in her stomach, not butterflies, but explosive feelings…like she was a firework (KATAY PERRAY!). All of a sudden, she had a massive headache. "Ow." Clare jumped back when she saw Eli standing in front of her, not Clare Edwards. "We changed back… this is awesome!" Eli smirked. He pulled her in tight, not wanting the moment to pass. "Yeah, it really is. Now shut up, and kiss me." She smiled and kissed him passionately. It felt like hours before they pulled away, "Wait, what about Imogen?" Clare asked, feeling like the other woman. "Aren't you two dating?" Eli scoffed letting his fingers roam her upper back. "No! She's just naturally like that." That was enough for Clare, as she pulled him back into a kiss.

**A/N: I didn't want to end it like this, but it seemed necessary. I want to start a new story starring Eli and Imogen… so hey, did anyone see that promo on teennick? Does anyone remember where Eli asked Clare if they'll pick up where they left off? OMG I GOT CHILLS, CHILLS(Fiona. Freaking. Coyne.)!**


End file.
